Why don't you kiss her
by thousand lies
Summary: Hermione is spending her summer at the burrow, she sings a song, and Ginny hears it.....HrG FEMSLASH, don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!! JK Rowling does!!!

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm German, and only 14, so please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes, just a little bit.

Ok so now let's get to the story, but before we do, there are some things I need to tell you: This is a femslash Story, so don't like don't real!!!!

Just imagine that Hermione can play the guitar ok?!!

Song's by Jesse Mccartney called why don't you kiss her.

Like every summer Hermione spent the last couple of weeks of the summer holidays at the burrow, with Harry,Ron and Ginny, and of course all the other people who lived there.

Normally that was Hermiones favourite part of the holidays, but this year it was different. And all because of Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny had been best friends for years now, but latley something changed, not that Hermione didn't like Ginny anymore, it was more like the exact opposite.

Hermione had felt some really strong feelings for the little red-head lately.

And she was sure that it definitely was more that just friendship.

Yeah she knew it, she was in love.

At first she was scared, she wasn't supposed to fall in love with a girl, but she just couldn't help it, everytime Ginny smiled at her it was like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

At first it was a great feeling, just to wach Ginny at the dinner table, or when the were studying together.

But now it was just awkward.

In school everything was different, most of the time it was always Harry,Ron,Ginny and her, but now at the burrow the guys were off playing Quidditch, and Hermione had to spend almost all of her time with Ginny.

It was a warm and sunny day, the sun slowly started to set.

Hermione sat under a big oak tree and watched the clouds pass by.

Then she grabed her guitar and played a few cords.

Meanwhile at the burrow

"Guys have you seen Hermione" asked Ginny.

"No actually I haven't seen her since lunch" said Harry thinking about where Hermione could be.

"oh ok, I guess I have to keep on searching then" said Ginny kind of disappointed.

As she was nearly out the door she heard Ron say "Oh hey Gin I think she said something about going outside"

"Great thanks Ron " smiled Ginny and ran outside.

5 minutes later she foud Hermione sitting under a tree.

Just as she wanted to say something Hermione started to play on her guitar and sing along.

Hermione: We're the best of friends

And we share our secrets

She knows everything that is on my mind

Lately somethings changed

As I lie awake in my bed

A voice here inside my head

Softly says

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

Oh im so afraid to make that first move

Just a touch and we

Could cross the line

Everytime she's near

I wanna never let her go

Confess to her what my heart knows

Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

What would you say

I wonder would she just turn away

Or would she promise me

That she's here to stay

It hurts me to wait

I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)

Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

'Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?

"Oh my god" was all Ginny managed to say.

Hermione abruptly turned around and stared at Ginny in shock. She hadn't known that Ginny was standing behind her the whole time.

"Oh my god Gin, what are you doing here?"

"I... Hermione that song it was... did you mean it?"

"Gin I'm so sorry, you shouldn't ever have heard it, I didn't mean for you to hear it...

"Did you mean it?"

"...Please don't hate me, I never meant to fall in love with you, it just happed, I couldn't stop it, please don't hate me now I..."

"Did you mean it?"

"... couldn't keep on living, knowing that you hate me..."

"HERMIONE" with that she finally got Hermiones attention.

"I could never hate you, hear me?! Never ever ever will anything or anyone get me to hate you!!!!

Just answer me, did you mean it, that what you just sang?"

"Of course I meant it, that song... that song reflected my inside, it described my feelings for you so perfecty, I wouldn't have wrote it if I didn't mean it.

You are my heart Gin, my entire world."

Ginny started to cry, as did Hermione.

"That's why I was so afraid that you're going to hate me if you hear this song" Hermione sobbed.

She was looking at the ground, too afraid of looking in Ginnys eyes.

Ginny stepped closer to her and lifted her chin up with her fingers.

She looked in Hermiones beautiful cinnamon eyes, and she saw so much love, hope and passion in them, but she also saw fear,

fear of not beeing accepted, of getting just another label. Ginny felt sad, she wanted to take Hermione in her arms and to wash all

of that fear away, and show her that she'll always be there for her.

"Hey look at me, I don't hate you, Hermione actually I feel the exact opposite"

And with that Ginny kissed her, all the love and passion they had kept to themselves were poured into that one kiss.

It was like a firework exploding, they stood there what felt like an eternity, when in real it were only a few minutes.

When they ran out of air they leaned their heads together, and smiled at each other, then they sat down, Hermione with her back against

the tree and Ginny inbetween Hermiones legs.

They entwined their fingers, and just sat like that, and watched the sun set.

Maybe the holidays won't be that bad after all.

AN: Maybe I'm going to write a squell, but I'm not quite sure.

And please R&R!!!


End file.
